Game of Nightmares
Game of Nightmares, written by Stacey T. Hunt, is a standalone futuristic YA horror revolving around high school seniors Karsten Eberhardt, Dilshad Fitzpatrick, and Milly throughout their experiences with a Nightmare-ish game, where if you fall in your dreams, and don't wake up before landing, you die in real life. Extended Synopsis A series of unexplained deaths has the entire city of Albany on edge. Otherwise normal, healthy people have been discovered dead in their beds with expressions of extreme terror or agony on their faces. The only common link between all the victims is that they each one is seventeen years old. At the same time, a strange rumor has been circulating that if someone falls in their dreams, and doesn’t wake up before landing, they’ll die in real life. When Karsten’s best friend, neighbor, and classmate Perdita is discovered dead in her bed one morning, Karsten’s world is plunged into a sleep-like daze, dark and empty. How could someone like Perdita die? Perdita was one of the coolest girls you’d ever want to meet—the girl who freaked her mom out by putting a ceramic eye in a defrosted turkey; who went trick-or-treating as a bag of jellybeans or an etch-a-sketch; who participated in every school drama performance. Karsten has never been bullied at school, with or without Perdita by his side; just ignored. Karsten wasn’t even “cool” enough to be picked on. Trampled over in the halls and almost invisible to his peers, while living with a stepfather who tries too hard at home, Karsten is the last person anyone would ever pay attention to. Suddenly, a mysterious, intelligent, and arrogant girl named Milly reappears from his childhood. Making her way through the school cafeteria, she takes the empty seat next to Karsten—and she teases him. Karsten doesn’t care at first—she’s the only one to notice him, acknowledge his existence, since Perdita was alive. From the very day that he first meets her again after believing her to be dead, Karsten begins having horrific nightmares. Are these the dreams mentioned in those whispered rumors...? The series of strange deaths continues, with more and more teenagers discovered dead when the sun rises. Rumors abound... “These incidents are the work of a witch.” “The nightmares are caused by a curse, sent by a girl who used to be bullied in school.” “I hear that the people who have these nightmares are unwillingly participating in a sick nightmare game.” The paranoia rises to a fever pitch... and Karsten continues to have his nightmares. What is causing the nightmares? How can Karsten extricate himself from his problems? What Karsten thought was a brief stumble in his life may turn out to be only the initial moments of a terrible plunge into the depths of his deepest fears... Overview Coming soon! Title and cover Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Editions Coming Soon! Trivia *Milly has been rumoured, but not confirmed, to be Jesse Tynan's daughter. External Links *Game of Nightmares official news site *Game of Nightmares on Stacey T. Hunt's website *Game of Nightmares on Goodreads Category:A to Z Category:Game of Nightmares